The present invention relates to a piece of seating furniture formed with a backrest and a seat. The seat is operatively connected to the backrest so that the backrest and the seat, during the pivoting of the backrest, open one another at an opening angle; a backward-tilt stop is provided, which is designed for limiting the relative movement of the seat and the backrest.
Such a piece of seating furniture is known from WO 2013/083562 A1, for example. The known piece of seating furniture comprises a backrest and a seat surface. The seat surface is operatively connected to the backrest in reliance upon an integrally formed connection element. The connection element is connected to the backrest and the seat surface and is designed to counteract a pivoting movement of the backrest in a resilient manner. That is, the connection element is designed to pivot along with the seat surface in a predetermined manner in relation to the pivoting movement of the backrest, and therefore the backrest and the seat surface, during the pivoting of the backrest, open one another at an opening angle. A seat leg rests against a backward-tilt stop in the area of an end which faces away from a turning section.
The backward-tilt stop in the known piece of seating furniture operates in such a way that upon deflection against a spring element which rests against a base support, the backward-tilt stop limits the spring travel of the seat leg and the backrest leg upon deflection which is caused, for example, by the seat surface being sat upon by a person. The backward-tilt stop is situated next to a vertical support of a pedestal. Unfavorable leverage ratios arise as a result.